The purpose of this proposal is to permit me to have a structured, clinical research, mentored training experience that fosters my professional development as an independent cancer control scientist. In 1998, I was awarded a National Research Service Award (NRSA) from NCI to complete a fellowship in cancer control. The resources at the Lombardi Cancer Center (LCC)/Georgetown University Medical Center (GUMC), offered me a unique opportunity to gain preliminary behavioral cancer control research experience. However, it has become clear that my career development requires a much broader exposure to cancer control research methodologies and more intensive research training in order for me to make significant contributions to this field. Thus, I am applying for a career development award (K07) to develop further my research skills to become an independent cancer control scientist. The focus of my proposed research program is pediatric tobacco control. To accomplish this goal, I will: (a) expand my understanding of several areas relevant to cancer/tobacco control research, (b) refine my skills in the application of child behavioral counseling to cancer/tobacco control activities affecting youth, (c) improve my skills in designing research studies/conducting statistical analysis, and (d) learn how to effectively disseminate research findings to impact upon public health practices. During my K07 award, 2 interrelated studies are proposed. Project I is a cross-sectional study of behavioral risk and protective factors associated with adolescent tobacco use that may be screened during routine health care visits. Outcome data will primarily include past and present levels of cigarette smoking, quitting behavior, and intentions to quit smoking. Project 1 will lay the foundation for a second study (Project II), which is a pilot randomized trial to evaluate the feasibility, acceptability, and efficacy of 2 different types of primary care-based smoking cessation counseling efforts on adolescents? intentions to quit smoking and quitting behavior. I expect that this intervention will lead to the development of an R01 grant to evaluate the effectiveness of alternate interventions for pediatric smoking cessation in medical and other settings.